


What They Don't Know (You Think They'd Be Surprised If They Knew? Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2018 [26]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Erroneous Assumptions, M/M, XMFC Missing Scene, at the CIA Base, bottom!Charles(?), top!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: The kids speculate about Charles and Erik...





	What They Don't Know (You Think They'd Be Surprised If They Knew? Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You think they'd be surprised if they knew?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860438) by [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain). 
  * In response to a prompt by [widgenstain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



“You think they're, you know, doing it?” Sean's fair skin blushed pink as he spoke.

“Who?” Hank asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Erik and the Professor.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Do we have to discuss my brother's sex life?”

“Hell, yes.” Angel.

“The Professor. And Erik.” Alex snorted. “Yeah, right.”

“I don't know, man. Have you seen the way those two look at each other?” Darwin said. The sparks could light a bonfire.”

“Again, I don't want to hear speculation about my brother's extracurricular activities.”

“It;s not speculation,” Hank said. “I saw them kissing yesterday.”

“And you didn't tell us?” Sean.

“I didn't think it was any of our business.”

“It's not.” Raven covered her ears.

“How the heck does that work, anyway?” Sean asked. “Two guys.”

“One of them takes it up the ass,” Alex said. “Probably the Professor.”

Sean squirmed.

Raven mimed gagging.

“What makes you think it's the Professor?” Angel asked, smirking.

“He's the pretty one.” Darwin.

“And the little one.” Sean.

“It's not about size, daddy-o. Or pretty. I'd be willing to bet Erik's the one getting it up the ass. I know his type. And the Professor's. The uptight ones like to be pounded into submission. And the nice ones like to play rough.”

Raven ran from the room.

*****

Raven nearly crashed into Charles as she bolted from the room. He'd been forced to project a quick image of invisibility to keep from being caught.

He hadn't meant to eavesdrop. He'd just been on his way to snag a couple of bottles of cola from the kids' fridge, but as he'd approached, he'd heard Sean's question.

He and Erik really needed to be more discreet.

He snagged drinks from the kitchen before returning to his quarters, Erik lounged on his bed, improvised manacles still around his wrists and ankles, though no longer attached to the bedframe.

Charles' gaze raked over him. “Fancy another go?”

Erik offered a sharky grin. “Always. What took so long, though?”

“I heard the most interesting conversation. Do you want to hear about it?”

“Later.”

Much later.

*****

Much, much later, they came up for air.

“At this rate, neither one of us will be able to walk in the morning,” Erik said.

Charles grinned. Way to blow their fucking minds.


End file.
